Generally, a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape is prepared by coating a magnetic paint comprising a magnetic powder and a binder resin over a support.
In the recent tendency of making a recording density higher, electromagnetic conversion characteristics including, particularly, a chroma output have been required to be improved, because those characteristics have relatively been unsatisfactorily displayed. In the conventional magnetic recording media, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection-hereinafter referred to as 'Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication`- No. 61-8726/1986, for example, discloses the technique for making a dispersion state excellent and making a squareness ratio and a S/N ratio higher when a magnetic layer is comprised of a single layer and the adsorbate moisture of of a ferromagnetic alloy powder having a BET value of not less than 45 m.sup.2 /g is made to be in a weight percentage of not higher than 1.2 wt. %. Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 60-187931/1985 proposes a medium containing a ferromagnetic material controlled to have a moisture in a weight percentage of not less than 0.8 wt % so as to be dispersed it uniformly when making use of a magnetic layer comprising a single layer and a ferromagnetic material having a BET value of 35 m.sup.2 /g. Further, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 64-19524/1989 and Japanese Patent Application Nos. 64-77450/1989 and 64-79307/1989 disclose each the techniques in which a plurality of magnetic layers are used and ferromagnetic metal powder is used in the uppermost layer, respectively.
According to the above-given techniques, however, an electromagnetic conversion properties including, particularly, a chroma output, have not been satisfactory and an adsorbate moisture has not also been satisfactorily controlled. Therefore, there have raised the problems that a residual solvent has still remained more in a magnetic layer and a running durability has also been deteriorated.